i will be brave, just wait and see
by blenderfullasarcasm
Summary: Katsuki's never considered teeth attractive before. / Day 2 of Spooktober (My Neighbor is a Vampire / Teeth)


tw: bakugou reflecting on his treatment of midoriya, todoroki family situation

.

.

.

Katsuki's never considered _teeth _attractive before.

Though, to be fair, he's never really considered _anything _to be attractive until he started living next to Kirishima and his fucking _vampire teeth _.

Honestly, if Kirishima didn't have the sun shining out of his fucking ass, Katsuki would probably have been inclined to believe Bootleg Pikachu on that front.

You know, if he were a fucking idiot.

Like Raccoon Eyes or Horse Face.

He has literally the _only _fucking braincell in the entire group.

_How. _

How have they made it this far in life, into _UA _of all fucking places, without the slightest _hint _of a braincell.

His respect for the people in charge of the entrance exam drops a couple levels.

(It hadn't been all that high to begin with, honestly.)

Anyway.

Kirishima's teeth are sharp, dangerously so. Katsuki bets he could chomp through the weirdass toffee-peanut brittle concoction that his mom makes every New Year's, even when people specifically ask her not to because _no one can fucking eat it. _It tastes pretty okay, but it is literally fucking impossible to eat without chipping a tooth - if you're _lucky _. Kirishima could probably force it to submit with one bite, like it's butter or something equally soft _, _and Katuski's maybe a little awed.

They're cool teeth, okay.

(Katsuki's always kind of a..._ thing _about things that could probably kill him.)

But also?

They make _no fucking sense. _

Because, see, Kirishima's quirk is _Hardening _, right. He can make his skin rock hard, almost unbreakable, which is a good quirk, sure. But that has nothing to do with his fucking _teeth _being sharp enough to be better classified as _fangs. _

And Katsuki's seen his parents in that one picture Kirishima keeps on his nightstand, the couple of times they tried studying in his room before Katsuki realized it was too distracting and also the decor was hurting his fucking eyes and they moved to his room instead.

Neither of his moms have the same teeth as him, so where the fuck did he get those?

He guesses that maybe they aren't both his biological parents, but he's not crass enough to bring it up. Sure, he can be pretty fucking rude sometimes, but it's really none of his business.

Even if the curiosity is gnawing at him.

Whatever.

None. Of. His. Business.

Besides, the 'things-that-are-literally-none-of-my-business-what-the-fuck' slots in his brain are already full, thanks to Icy Hot and Deku.

Like, what the fuck, those two are fucking _made _for each other, in the shitty All Might romance novel way.

You've got Icy Hot, who just info dumps on his entire shitty childhood given one (1) chance, and somehow he managed to rope _Katsuki _into it. He just wanted a water bottle, what the fuck, and then he'd heard something about boiling water and scars and he'd been frozen in place, like Icy Hot had actually used his fucking quirk.

And then there's Deku, who info dumps to everyone about _literally everything else _, the stuff that _isn't fucking important _, and keeps things about his well-being to himself.

...That's probably Katsuki's fault, come to think of it. A hold-over from when no one fucking cared about Deku, except maybe his mom, because she was an angel among mortals and Deku was _quirkless. _

Except.

Now he's not.

And Katsuki _knows _that's changed, that he isn't just some absurdly late bloomer, because _for some fucking reason _, Deku had decided that _he _, of all fucking people, was the person to tell the truth. Not Round Face, not Bootleg Sonic, not Icy Hot, not his saint of a mother, not even _their fucking homeroom teacher _, which he really fucking should have, since All Might's apparently pretty fucking useless when it comes to quirk training.

No, he chose _Katsuki. _

Katsuki, the guy who's been tormenting him since he found out Deku was quirkless.

(Whenever he thinks about that, he gets a weird feeling in his stomach, and he _doesn't like it _, which is making him lash out _more _\- )

Katsuki, the guy who told him to take a swan dive off the fucking roof.

(Even if he'd been mostly joking, that's _not something you say to people. _What the fuck is wrong with him?)

Katsuki, the guy who managed to turn everyone in an _entire school _against Deku, mostly by accident.

Why the _fuck _would Deku trust him with a secret that even _Aunty Inko _didn't know?

Deku's such a fucking dumbass.

He and Icy Hot deserve each other. They can be dumbasses together and fill the world with their dumbass babies. Then they can spread across the continents and soon the entire fucking world will be filled with dumbasses, and Katsuki will be dead and gone by that point but he'll _still _be salty enough to give them all the middle finger from the afterlife.

He'll die alone, probably.

Katsuki knows this, had accepted it way back in middle school when all the people he knew fawned over him and his 'heroic' quirk.

And before he moved into the UA dorms, before fucking _Kamino _, he wouldn't have minded. Would have _preferred _it, really. But now…

...now, he kind of wants Kirishima there with him.

Him _and _his stupid fucking teeth that make _no fucking sense _, and he doesn't even care that Kirishima would be seeing him at his most vulnerable, because he _knows _Kirishima would never use it against him, the same way that he _knows _that if he just fucking _plucked up his courage _he could take the offer of company that was in Kirishima's soft, firm knock on their shared wall whenever Katsuki woke up in the middle of the night from a dream where no one ever came for him in Kamino, where he was stuck at the hands of the League and -

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait.

Wait a _fucking minute. _

...Is.

...Is this what those shitty All Might romance novels convenience stores sold, over-priced, for five hundred yen, were always going on about?

(Of course he fucking read them - they were about _All Might _.)

Is this.

Like.

Actually.

A.

Crush?

Is he _attracted _to Kirishima?

What the _fuck_.

.

.

.

Notes:

title from My Grand Plan (Percy Jackson Musical)

barely edited, as usual. lmk if there's anything weird going on.

(psst, go check out my other bnha works)


End file.
